narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Make-Out Tactics (episode)
|image=Make Out Tactics.png |english=Make-Out Tactics |kanji=イチャイチャタクティクス |romaji=Icha Icha Takutikusu |episode=127 |shippuden=No |boruto anime=Yes |watchonlinelink=788035 |arc=Time Slip Arc, |boruto=No |opening song=Teenage Dream |ending song=Wish on |japanese airdate=October 6, 2019 }} Synopsis Boruto rushes through breakfast to go train with Sasuke. Hinata compares Boruto's excitement to Naruto's when he'd go train with Jiraiya. Boruto would like to meet his father's master, but Hinata informs him he's passed away, but offers to show him photos. She shows him and Himawari photos of Naruto, Jiraiya, and their friends when they were young. Boruto notices Sasuke isn't in any of the photos, and Hinata deflects the issue. When talking about dinner, Sarada complains to her mother that Sasuke is still absent, Sakura saying he left early to the Hokage's office. Boruto visits them looking for Sasuke, and mentions wanting to ask him about Jiraiya. Sarada recognises the name as the author from the book her father had read during Family Day. Sarada and Boruto figure that reading the book will help them know about Jiraiya, and that since it's Kakashi's favourite book, it contains advice on how to be successful. As it's an old book, they go to a flea market. They witness Shino and Kiba stopping a thief, and ask them about the book. The two confirm Jiraiya is the book's author, and Shino explains his background as one of the Sannin. Boruto and Sarada insist on learning about the book, and Sarada's interest is sparked even more when Kiba mentions it's a novel. Kiba and Shino stress they're too young to read it. Believing the book's depth to require more life experience to be understood strengthens their resolve to read it. They come across Chōji and Chōchō in a stall trying to sell their old clothes. Chōji gets flustered when asked about it, and when he mentions it's a romance novel, Chōchō voices interest in reading it as well, and directs them to an old book stall. Kūi and Daore are interested in buying the clothes, but feel insulted when Chōji doesn't remember them. Chōchō salvages the situation by making a promotion, and goes with Boruto and Sarada. At the book stall, they learn there are several books in the series, and while there is one available, Chōji intervenes, saying they're too young. The discovery of an archaeological relic is mentioned on tv. The two are frustrated about not finding the book. Boruto goes training, and Sarada asks him to tell Sasuke to come home early if the two meet. Boruto finds Sasuke and asks about Jiraiya. Sasuke explains how the relationship between Naruto and Jiraiya was much deeper than what they have. Boruto asks about Sasuke's absence in the photos when his parents were young, and doesn't quite get Sasuke's answer. Sasuke curtly tells him not to read the book when Boruto asks about it. Boruto arrives home frustrated, and seeing the archaeological relic on tv, which is having the fūinjutsu on it researched, he vaguely recalls the symbol on it. Hinata tells him more about how Jiraiya influenced Naruto. Boruto finds copies of Jiraiya's books among Naruto's belongings, but Hinata skims through it and declares him too young to read it. Sasuke arrives home late, and sees a meal ready for him with a note from Sarada. Naruto calls Sasuke, and informs him they've received notice from border patrol that Urashiki has been indiscriminately stealing chakra. Urashiki comments on human craftiness of having concealed the tailed beasts. Credits